Anna and Elsa's frozen adventure
by Emb3R
Summary: Anna writes a story based off of the events before the 'Great Thaw', except not exactly how it went.
1. Introduction

A/N: Second Frozen fanfic haha. I've been itching to do this idea for a while, and actually found time to start it. Hope you guy's enjoy it, sorry this is only the introduction...I'll finish the first chapter asap! Enjoy!

~Intro~

"Elsa?"

Knock knock knock!

"Elsa!"

Anna folded her arms as she stood before Elsa's bedroom door, trying to figure out a why Elsa was ignoring her.

Again.

All morning long, the princess was trying to get her sister out of her room but she didn't answer to anything.

"Elsa, I'm going to ask nicely"She took in a deep breath and glanced at the door, "Do you want to build a snowman?".

No response.

"...yeah that never works"she sighed, but wasn't about to give up so easy.

'Time for plan B!'.

From a distance, Elsa was walking toward her room very wobbly. She had a skyrocketing fever that made her feel like the room was spinning along with a stuffy nose and an aching throat.

'I just need to rest for the day, then tomorrow back to work...'She repeated to herself. She was surprised Anna wasn't running around the halls like she normally does, or looking for her to ask her to build a snowman. Thoughts that brought a smile to the queen's face.

That smile quickly faded as she saw Anna bolt out of her room and kick her door with great force.

The door split in half, flying right off the hinges and even shattering the window in the process.

"Wow it worked!"Anna cheered, "Maybe instead of fire powers, I could have super strength!"

"Anna..."Elsa glared.

"Elsa!"Anna froze at the look on her sister's face, "heh funny story, I thought you were ignoring me on purpose so I tried everything and...please don't kill me!"

Elsa rubbed her temples in frustration, "Anna, I'm not in the...". She held up her hand as she sneezed, before forming a ice hankerchief to blow her nose. "Like I was saying, I'm not in the..achoo!"she groaned.

"Elsa?"

"Anna I'm-achoo! Oh c'mon!"She fumed, irritatedly.

"You're sick!"Anna felt her forehead, "Ow! Wow! Man you're hot! Not in that way, I mean like temperature way! That would be weird if I think my sister's hot, not that you're not I-".

Bam!

"Elsa! Not cool!"She glared, wiping the snow from her face.

Elsa folded her arms, "Says the person who knocked...broke my door down and shattered my window!"

"I was afraid, okay!"Anna shouted, "You try being shut out for 14 years, then get your sister back and then wonder why she shut you out again!"

Elsa's anger softened as she let out a heavy sigh. "You're right...I don't know"she nodded, "Anna I promised you, I would never shut you out again. And it's my fault I didn't let any of the staff know to inform you on where I was".

"Just don't scare me like that"Anna frowned.

"I won't"Elsa smiled, "now if you excuse me, I've got to inform Kai about my...broken door".

"Elsa, wait!"Anna grabbed her arm, "Shouldn't you rest first?"

Elsa glanced at her suspiciously, "I can't, since I have glass and wood all over my room...".

A big smile formed on the princess' lips, which made the queen gulp.

'Just start walking Elsa, just start-'

"You can rest in my room!"Anna cheered, "This'll be so much fun! It'll be like a sleepover, except your sick...and it's way too early for bed...".

"Anna, that's...nice of you"Elsa backed up, "but I really should tell Kai about my room". She would take Anna's offer, just she'd feel worse if Anna got sick because of her.

"Okay, but if you tell Kai he may make you stay in bed for a week or two"Anna spoke, causing Elsa to freeze in place.

A week? She had way too much to do!

"Alright, I'll rest in your room"Elsa sighed, letting Anna drag her away. She cringed a little as she entered Anna's room. The maid's weren't kidding about Anna's room being messy. Dresses thrown left to right on the floor, dolls and ribbons scattered and her bed not made. "Anna, haven't you heard about tidying up?"She questioned.

"Elsa, one this is my room"Anna stated, "and two, just focus on resting!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and crawled into Anna's bed, laying comfortably-

"Ow!"

Or not..

"Anna and Elsa's frozen adventure?"She wondered, glancing at the green book in her hand.

"That's kindof the reason why I was knocking on your door"Anna twiddled her thumbs, "I-I wrote a story and I wanted your opinion on it! If it's good then I'll read it to Kristoff and everyone"

Elsa smiled, "I'd love to hear your story, Anna. Just why am I the first to hear it?"

"Because it's about you and me, well everyone else is in it too"Anna shrugged, "Also you read like a TON of books so you can critique it!"

"It's about us?" Elsa blinked, feeling a bit stupid for asking such a question since the title clearly had their name's in it.

"Yeah, I started writing it after you thawed Arendelle"Anna nodded, "I've been working on it while you were at meetings and doing other boring queen stuff".

Elsa made herself comfortable as Anna sat beside her with the book in hand. She was actually anxious to read Anna's story, since this is the least likely hobby she'd expect her sister to have.

"Ready?"Anna smiled.

"Ready"Elsa nodded.

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Arendelle, there were two princess'.

Anna and Elsa".


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this took a while, got a little writer's block. Most parts are going to be told from Anna's pov, with comments from Elsa, so sorry if it get's a bit confusing...

I don't own Frozen or the songs being used in my fanfic.

Enjoy!

~Chapter #1~

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle, there were two princess'.

Anna and Elsa.

Elsa, being the oldest and the next in line to the throne, was given a butt load of responsibility. She was expected to be proper and full of charm and grace. Stuck on boring lessons of etiquette, politics...uh math? Reading...gods! Just listing these out makes me tired! Three hours of etiquette with that mean tutor with the ruler was NOT fun at all! She was so cruel!

**Elsa: Anna...**

How can she expect someone to walk perfectly with a stack of heavy books on their head?!

**"Anna".**

She even scolded me if I sneezed! Is it not "proper" to sneeze Elsa?!

**"Oh my god, Anna can you please stop grumbling about Frega and get back to the story...".**

Right, heh.

So getting back to it, Elsa had a lot of expectations to uphold and lessons to master. But no matter how much boring things my sister was stuck with, she always knew how to have fun.

"7...8...9...10!"

Eight year old Elsa quickly turned around and scanned the room keenly. "Where o' where could Anna be..."She smiled, walking around aimlessly.

Small giggles could be heard from behind the drapes, but Elsa pretended to ignore and walk over to the closet. She opened the door, "No Anna in here".

She walked over to the couch and looked behind it, careful not to wake up their nanny."Anna's not here either"She shrugged.

Finally, she stood before the drapes and pulled it aside.

"Found you!"She giggled.

Anna smiled, "Took you long enough".

"What should we play next?"Elsa asked, curiously.

"Princess!"Anna shouted, causing Elsa to burst into laughter. "What's so funny, Elsa?"

"Anna, we are princess' remember"Elsa wiped a tear from her eye, "How can we play something we already are?"

"I wanna be a princess with no rules like you"Anna smiled. She always got scolded for everything that wasn't 'princess like', yet her sister seemed to have a lot more freedom.

"Anna I have a lot of rules...I think a lot more than you do"Elsa sighed, "But I don't agree with most of them".

"You don't?"Anna gasped. This coming from her sister, her perfect older sister was a big shock!

Elsa shook her head, "You know how they say a princess is full of charm and grace, they say she always knows her place". "They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes"She rolled her eyes, "They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose". "They say she's calm, they say she's kind, they say she never speaks her mind"She glanced at their sleeping nanny, "Or freezes nanny's big behind!"

Bam! A blast of snow hit their nanny's rear, causing her to awaken.

Elsa quickly grabbed her sister's hand, giggling as they dashed out of the room.

"But you and me, we~~~, we know better!" they smiled at one another.

"You girls are in so much trouble!"Their nanny shouted from down the hall, "When-I'm gonna tell your father!"

Elsa formed a layer of ice on the floors of the hallway, letting the two move faster.

"How come you can do that and I can't?"Anna asked.

"I don't know, I wish you could though..."Elsa shrugged, as they entered the kitchen. "They say a princess is super duper sweet"She continued.

"She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat"Anna giggled, catching onto her sister's tune.

"And you never see her eat!"both shouted, running through the doors that led to the dinning hall.

"They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee"Anna sang.

"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea"Elsa added.

"They say she's poised".

"They say she's fair".

"She never mentions UNDERWEAR!"both shouted, voices echoing down the empty halls.

Anna paused by a window and glanced out at the view, "Or longs to see the world out there...".

She managed to catch up to Elsa, enjoying their special song.

"But you and me, we~~~~~,have big ideas of our own. For the distance someday when we're grown"They entered the throne room.

Elsa sat on the throne, "When I'm queen".

"And I'm your right hand"Anna stood beside her, happily.

"You'll get to travel, throughout the land".

"I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do"Anna smiled.

Elsa hopped off the throne, "We'll take care of our people and they will love me and you".

"No one can tell us what a princess should be"they glanced at each other, "as long as we're together, you and me".

The sister's were inseparable, sticking true to their special sisterly song of what a true princess should be.

Time went on and...

"Can I skip this part Elsa? This part is very, very sad!"Anna frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

The snow queen nodded, knowing what events were followed. Their parents death, 14 years of isolation...

"T-Thank you"Anna flipped the page, "After the tragic death of our parents...Arendelle needed a new ruler. And with all the royal rules, the next person in line for the throne was no one other than my big sister Elsa!"

With more of the royal rules and traditions, for Elsa to be queen, Arendelle had to hold a coronation to officially crown her to be queen. And Elsa was overly excited about the whole thing!

**Elsa: Wait a minute...we weren't separated?**

Elsa I don't want to write a super sad story...plus if I write about us not talking for...uh...

**"14 years".**

Yeah, wait that long?

**"About 14...give or take".**

Wow, well either way this is our adventure story and I'm sticking to my version.

**"Fine, continue".**

Thank you. Well Elsa was very excited to be crowned king!

**"...I think you mean queen,Anna"**.

Oops right! She was very excited to be queen! So excited that she sprinted out of bed and skipped around Arendelle.

"Coronation day"She squealed, "It's coronation day!"


End file.
